Disney INFINITY (series)
Disney INFINITY is an action-adventure sandbox video game series developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The games consist of characters and themes from Disney-owned brands, including iconic Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars, in a customizable universe known as the Toy Box. Games ''Disney INFINITY'' The first game, Disney INFINITY, was released on August 18, 2013. ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition'' The second game, Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition (or Disney INFINITY: Marvel Super Heroes), was released on September 23, 2014. The game introduced Marvel characters and equipment as well as an expanded cast of Disney characters or "Disney Originals". ''Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition'' The third game, Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, was released August 30, 2015. This game includes elements of Star Wars, much like the last game, as well as playable characters from Avengers: Age of Ultron and Inside Out, among other Disney characters. This edition was different from the other installments of the franchise, as instead of releasing a series of figures based mainly on Disney's current film slate before moving on to another game entirely, it focused on releasing as much content as possible for its current edition, and then moving onto another edition sometime much later than usual. Cancelled Future Content After an announcement concerning 3.0 play sets based on Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory, Disney revealed that they had decided to cancel any new content following the June release of these two franchises. In addition, Avalanche Software was announced to be going defunct, effective sometime after this release. This closure was due to multiple problems, including; *An overproduction of toys for the later installments. *Creative differences with Disney that included: **The addition of unpopular characters (ex. Yondu from Guardians of the Galaxy) despite Avalanche's wishes. **A shared focus between a major film property, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens and a television property that was not as popular, Star Wars Rebels. *Competition with other video games. Not only did this apply to games that also fit into the toys-to-life category, but also applied to another major 2015 release for the Star Wars franchise, Star Wars: Battlefront. Shortly after, people working closely on upcoming content supposedly leaked out information to different news websites. NOTE: The following statements are all rumors that are only supposedly true. Please take caution when reading. The third game still had content in the works based on Rogue One: A Star Wars Story and Moana. These would be co-produced with Ninja Theory and Studio Gobo, respectively. The fourth game in the franchise, dubbed Disney Infinity: 4.0 Edition by those covering the cancellation, was planned for a release in 2017. It would have featured a large amount of new content, including: *12-inch figures that included more detail and acted differently in-game. Some figures slated to be released would also light up. **The characters rumored to be made in this fashion included: Elsa, Darth Vader, Jack Skellington, Hulk, Hulkbuster Iron Man, and Buzz Lightyear. *Various figures based on Cars 3, Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Coco, Guardians of the Galaxy 2, and Thor: Ragnarok. *A highly-anticipated story mode that would have allowed for crossovers between characters from all franchises. Characters Other Misc. Characters es:Disney INFINITY (franquicia) nl:Disney INFINITY (serie) Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney franchises Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Pixar